Static
Static, real name Virgil Ovid Hawkins, was a Bang Baby and protector of Dakota. He would grow up to become one of Earth's mightiest heroes. History Gang Warfare When he was very young, Virgil Hawkins' mother Sharon died to gang violence while helping victims of an accident. Despite his small stature and quick tongue, Virgil was an honor roll student before his crime-fighting career began. He was also involved with several extra-curricular functions, most frequently helping his father Jean at Dakota's community center. Additionally, he and his best friend Richie Foley were inseperable. During his freshman year of high school, Virgil was bullied by Francis Stone. Virgil was frequently the victim of threats and beatings until a classmate intervened. However, this intervention came with a price: Virgil was to join his gang. While Virgil never gave any official answer (considering his natural hatred for gang), the offer didn't imply an alternative was given. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota. The gang wars escalated to a showdown by the Dakota docks. Though Virgil was no imposing figure, his presence was necessary at the event. As fists flew in numerous directions, police lights shone overhead. While the gang boys fled in various directions, stray shots collided with strange canisters of gas, which detonated and enveloped the area. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. Protector of Dakota He may have appeared fine, but Virgil's body had undergone a massive change. The gas from the Big Bang (as it became known) had charged Virgil's body with electricity. Using electro-kinesics, Virgil was able to create a static field and manipulate the energy. After this discovery, he began to hone his powers. With Richie's help, the two agreed Virgil had to use his powers to protect people. They created a costumed persona, and Static was born. While Static set off to protect Dakota, the same couldn't be said for the other teens affected by the gas. Virgil's old nemesis F-Stop was present at the Big Bang as well, and developed the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Donning the name "Hotstreak", he began to terrorize Dakota. Terrorize, of course, until Static put a stop to his efforts. Hotstreak was the first in a long list of enemies Static would acquire. While several were teenagers present at the Big Bang, few posed true threats. Things changed, however, when Ebon, a former gang leader, decided to make a "Bang Baby" exclusive gang. His first members were Talon and Shiv, but he quickly set out to recruit more. Though Static was on that list, the hero opted out, and instead stopped the Meta-Breed's activities. Other rogues included Ferret, Slipstream, Replay, and Aquamaria. World's Greatest Heroes As an adult, Static was a member of the Justice League Unlimited and one of the Earth's greatest heroes in the 2050s at the age of 65. He was captured by Kobra, but rescued by Batman and his time-traveling younger self. Along with other members of the JLU, Static experienced the distorted timeline created by Chronos. Along with the other surviving members of the Justice League Unlimited, Static helped the 21st century leaguers escape from the augmented Jokerz. He met the Green Lantern Hal Jordan during a time shift, and attempted to capture David Clinton with the other leaguers. It is unknown if he recalls these events, as some who experienced this timeline (Batman, John Stewart) remember it while others do not (Wonder Woman). Powers and Abilities Virgil Hawkins developed the ability to absorb, manipulate and discharge electricity as a result of exposure to the Bang Baby Gas. Manipulating electrical fields allowed him to fly using a metal platform. Additional Information *Static's electric energy can act as an alternative energy source for a Green Lantern's Power Ring. The Ring's power is equally effective with this energy source. Appearances * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Bang babies Category:Milestone characters Category:Justice League Unlimited members